


All I know is...

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Might add a sex scene later, No sex just some good old fluff, Power Play, Spoilers for the ending of Corridors of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: After hearing that he'll die Drei was never able to sleep good and this night is no different. Luckily his husband is there to douse his dark thoughts.
Relationships: Drei/Saint-14, Male Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529591
Kudos: 6





	All I know is...

Pain, clawing, gnawing at his insides, turning, tossing, restless. No sleep to be had.

His thoughts race in his head and he just can't take it anymore, he is too awake to sleep right now.

Taking a deep breath Drei stands up from the bed, carefully to not wake up Saint who is sleeping right next to him. The window that offers a perfect view out over the city mirrors his expression.

Tired and just so exhausted.

Drei takes a deep breath and then walks over to the kitchen, opening the fridge to get out a bottle of water, pouring it into a glass. Sitting down at the counter he looks out over the night sky of the city, glass slowly turning on the table.

He felt the tugging of the Darkness on his senses since he entered that blasted Pyramid together with his fireteam. And he hates that he was tempted to gave in, to let the Darkness take him so he could alter his future.

He doesn't want to die, he does not want to leave his husband, his love behind. Just alone the thought makes his chest sting and hurt like someone just shoved a knife through it.

Taking a sip from the cold water he shivers as it travels through his throat and in his stomach, cold creeping up and over his spine and back, tingling his skin with the feeling it causes.

Closing his golden eyes the Sunsinger takes a deep breath and then exhales deep, a weary smile on his face. He really doesn't want to think about it but with the crafting of this weapon, that has now become his favorite, he sealed his fate. And all he can do is hope that this future will never come to pass. But he crafted the weapon, he took the weapon core from the grave. And for that to happen he had to die so Saint would place the damaged weapon there.

“You look like you are thinking over something my Sunlight”, Saint's voice made Drei jolt and he yelled in surprise as he spilled the water all over his chest, looking back to Saint, who stood in the doorframe, purple optics glowing soft.

Chuckling the Titan stepped into the room and then gently places a hand on Drei's chin, lifting it up.

“You want me to take those thoughts away?”, he asks with a rough voice and Drei shivers.

Maybe this is what he needs right now. To submit himself to Saint and only to him.

“Yes...”, he then starts their game and Saint smiles in a way only Exo can smile.

Then Drei finds himself pinned to the floor, pain flaring up in his back from the toss onto the hard surface but he lets out a low moan.

“Did I allow you to moan, Guardian?”, Saint growled and tabbed Drei's naked chest with his metallic finger.

Drei shook his head and Saint smiles warm.

“Good...now how about you put those nice lips of yours to use?”


End file.
